Eminence
by Sosebo
Summary: Clary Fray is an average high school girl with a world-famous superstar for a brother. Then, she gets an offer of a lifetime from her brother: lead singer in his band, the Alicante Shadowhunters. Watch how Clary's life goes through twists and turns in her band experience. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Openings and Opportunities

**AN: This is my new story guyssss. It's called Eminence and I really like it so far. Idk about you guys. :) Enjoy. :D**

* * *

"Clary! Time for school, honey!" My mom calls out jubilantly from the kitchen. I groan and toss my apple core in the trash.

"Coming, Mom!" I sigh and run towards the door. My phone beeps with a text alert. It's from Izzy.

_Where the fuck are you? Get your ass to school, Fray!_

I roll my eyes at Isabelle's excessive use of profane language.

"Clary!" My dad calls this time. His black eyes show up right in front of me and he smiles warmly.

"There you are," he says, sighing. "Let's go before your mom throws a bitch fit."

"I heard that!" My mom yells from the kitchen.

"It's okay, Dad. You don't have to drive me today. I'll walk today. It's really no trouble."

"Oh," he drawls out in understanding. "Okay." He kisses the top of my head.

"Have a nice day in school," my mom calls out.

"Where's Jon?"

"Dammit," my dad curses. "Jonathan! Get your lazy ass down here!"

Jonathan groans and yells back, "I'm not going to school today, Dad! I'm touring this week, remember?"

My father sighs, annoyed.

"You're still in that stupid band?"

"Dad," Jon starts, coming down the stairs. "It's not stupid if it's world famous."

My brother and a bunch of his idiot friends created a band about 3 years ago called the Alicante Shadowhunters. I have no _idea _how they came up with the name, but in the space of 3 years, they've become world famous and have a fanbase the size of the sun.

Jon's eyes train on me.

"Hey, Clary," he grins. "How would you feel if I offered you an opportunity to become famous?"

I snort and roll my eyes.

"As in?"

"Lead singer for the Alicante Shadowhunters?"

My jaw drops.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Jordan switched to bass and we have no lead singer anymore. And you know how amazing you are at singing."

I start blushing profusely.

"I'm not _that good." _I say.

My brother rolls his eyes.

"Honestly? You're pretty amazing."

I smile.

"But my voice isn't rock enough," I say, quietly.

"You'll be _fine. _And besides, our band does need some... female appeal."

I laugh and I nod.

"Okay, why not?"

"And you're already friends with, like, everyone in the band. You're perfect for the job."

I text Izzy.

_Skipping school. Audition for AS! :D See you later. Tell Si as well._

_~C_

"DAD!" I yell.

"You're still here?" He yells back.

"Can I join a band?"

"Hell no!"

"Thank youuuu! I love you!"

I run out of the mansion, Jonathan on my tail.

"So where do you guys practice?" I say as I get into Jon's car and he pulls out of our circle driveway.

"A studio," Jon replies , nonchalant.

"What studio?"

"The one on Richmond Avenue."

"Ohhh," I say in understanding. "Are we late or early?"

"_Really _early," he parks in a small parking lot.

We both get out of the car and walk towards the studio.

"I have to interview and audition you first," my brother smirks knowingly.

Jonathan leads me upstairs and sits on a sofa like he owns the place, which he probably does.

"So, what do you want me to sing?"

"Hmmm," he ponders on this. "Anything you want. It has to be rock though."

I settle on one of Alicante Shadowhunters' own songs: If You Can't Hang. (**AN: This song is actually by Sleeping With Sirens but I need rock songs sooooo. Yeah)**

I finish the song and Jonathan's mouth is wide open.

"Wow, sis. I had no idea you could sing like that. You're in."

"Jon!" A deep, loud voice calls.

"Jace! I found our new lead singer!"

"Really? Who-" Jace walks into the room, his golden hair in his golden eyes. His eyes train on me and he grins.

"Carrot Top? You got your sister?"

"Have you heard her voice? She's really good, dude."

"Lemme judge that for myself." Jace sits next to my brother.

"Wait until the rest of the guys are here. You know she actually listens to our music?"

Jace turns to face me again and I can't get over his beautiful facial features. Sure, we've talked, like, 5 times. He knows me, I know him.

"Really?"

I find myself blushing.

"It's not _bad,_" I explain.

"Huh," he grins. "That's new news."

Just then, three other guys walk in. One looks like he's of Asian ethnicity and has black hair and pretty dark brown eyes. His features are incredibly angular, but in a good way. This one's pretty tall. His name's Sebastian. His sister, Aline, is one of my good friends. One of them is tanned, probably mixed, and has light brown hair as well as hazel eyes. He's really tall as well. This is Jordan. The other one is pretty short, a couple inches taller than me, and looks to be from a Latin American family. His eyes have a reddish tint, probably contacts, and his hair is a really dark shade of black, if that even makes sense. This one is Raphael.

They all spot me at the same time.

"CLARY!" They yell and engulf me with hugs. I chuckle. I've known these idiots as long as my brother has. They're all just like my brothers. Apart from Jace. For as long as I can remember, Jace has teased me to no end. Giving me ridiculous nicknames and making fun of my hair. Don't even get me started on my height. I'm at a comfortable 5'3 right now and I'm not growing any taller.

"Hey, guys," I manage to choke out. They let go, noticing that I'm suffocating in their embrace.

"What're you doing here, Clary?" Jordan asks. "You haven't come to one of our practices in years."

"You're looking at our new lead singer, Kyle," Jon stands up and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you serious?" Raphael exclaims in sync with Sebastian. They both have monster grins on their faces.

"That's great!" Jordan's eyes are as wide as his smile.

"Let's hear you sing," they all sit down and watch me as I pull the microphone to my mouth.

The music starts and my voice carries.

_Met a girl at seventeen_  
_Thought she meant the world to me,_  
_So I gave her everything,_  
_She turned out to be a cheat_  
_Said she'd been thinking for a long time_  
_And she found somebody new_  
_I've been thinking that this whole time_

I watch as their mouths drop open. Jonathan just grins.

_Well I never thought you'd stay_  
_That's okay_  
_I hope he takes your filthy heart_  
_And then he throws you away some day_  
_Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_  
_I don't wanna take up all your time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_You're the lowest type_  
_You're the lowest_

_I met a girl stuck in her ways_  
_She found a boy she knew she'd change_  
_I changed my clothes, my hair, my face_  
_To watch us go our separate ways_  
_She said we've grown apart for some time_  
_But then she found somebody new_  
_I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do_

_Stay the hell away,_  
_While I sit here by myself_  
_And figure out how I got this way_  
_Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_  
_I don't wanna take up all your time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_I don't want to get things confused_  
_She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use_  
_So now I gotta call the doctor_  
_So he can prescribe me medication_  
_So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way_

_I met a girl at twenty-three_  
_Knew she meant the world to me,_  
_So I gave her everything,_  
_And she did the same for me_

_Imagine that!_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face_  
_No you're such a pretty, pretty face_  
_Woah, oh yeah..._  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face_  
_No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_  
_I don't wanna take up all your time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_  
_Would you please stay and please be mine, baby_  
_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_  
_Would you please stay and please be mine?_

The music finished and they're all standing up and clapping. I laugh and bow melodramatically. _This is the beginning of your new life, Clary._

* * *

**AN: So... whatcha guys think? Please review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz. :)**


	2. Meetings and Maliciousness

**AN: So, new bit of info for you guys about me. I am now obsessed with the song _King for a Day _by Pierce the Veil and Kellin Quinn. Go listen to it or die. :) Anyways. Enjoy this chapter. Andddd: please review, follow, favorite, and the rest of that stuff. Btw, the scene that happens in Clary's room actually happened with me and my older brother. Except he doesn't have a band. Same words, same concept. It was pretty hilarious. Anywayyssss, enjoy peopleee. :)**

* * *

I sit on my bed, earphones in, humming to the newest Alicante Shadowhunter song, _Satellites. _**(AN: Also another Sleeping With Sirens song that you should go listen to because it's amazing. :D) **I sigh content. Jonathan made me a part of the band right after the audition. We'd recorded _Satellites _about a week later. Jace had the idea of cancelling the tour to "prepare me". I roll my eyes. That boy... he needs help. He's always talking about himself and never considers anyone else.

While I'm thinking this, Jonathan barges in, not even bothering to knock. I groan and get up.

"Knocking is a beautiful talent that should be practiced everywhere in this world," I roll my eyes and push him out. "Let's try this again." I close the door on his face.

I can hear Jon groan outside and knock _very slowly. _I smile, happy with myself.

"Come in!" I sing while plopping down on one of my many beanbags.

My brother comes in, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask, putting one of my earphones back in and looking up at him innocently.

"Group meeting," he grins. "We have something... important to discuss."

I raise my eyebrows and throw my phone on my bed.

"Okay... I'm getting changed." I say this as a cue for him to leave.

Jonathan holds his hands up and walks backwards out of the room.

I walk to my walk-in closet and stand in front of it. Isabelle changed most of my attire to black so my wardrobe is now devoid of any color whatsoever. That is, unless you count the shine off my black leather boots.

I change into a tight black t-shirt with black skinny jeans. I look outside and see the drizzle of rain. Grabbing the black leather jacket hanging on my chair, I'm about to leave when I backtrack. Forgot my makeup. I quickly apply a thin cat-eye and some mascara. Slathering some lipgloss on in about 3 seconds flat, Jonathan knocks on the door again, screaming about leaving.

"You've given me, legit, 2 minutes," I scream back. "Fuck off and calm your tits real quick, okay?"

Jonathan mutters something about sass. I roll my eyes and open the door to Jonathan staring at the picture on the front of my door.

"Ready?" He gives me a once-over and nods his head in approval. I tie my hair into a high ponytail and strut off. When we get to the door, I pull on my combat boots and yell to my parents.

"MOM! DAD! WE'RE LEAVING!" My older brother and I then proceed to leave the house.

* * *

Jonathan pulls up outside an old, rundown diner. The paparazzi are all outside the car, swarming us. I wear the sunglasses that I find in the dashboard and climb out at the same time as my brother.

"Clary!" Some more flashes. "Clary! Over here!" Some more flashes. _Don't smile, don't give them any attention whatsoever. Look ahead and ignore them. _I hear the beep of my phone, signaling that I've got a text message.

I pull out my phone as I open the dirty glass doors of the diner.

_Taki's? Really? I see the pap._

_~I_

I hide my smile and take off my sunglasses. I spot Jace, Jordan, and Raphael at a large booth at the back. A pretty blonde waitress with unnaturally blue eyes is attempting to flirt with Jace. I hear Jon scoff and he rolls his eyes. I snicker quietly and slide in the booth next to Jordan. He smiles at me and turns his attention back to the waitress. I read her name-tag: _Kaelie. _Huh. Jace is flashing her a smile but his eyes betray annoyance. Kaelie doesn't seem to see it though. She just _keeps trying. _Raphael is obviously trying, but failing, to hold in his laughter, his face turning an alarming shade of red. His dark brown eyes are watering with tears.

Jonathan is glaring at Raphael, nudging him, whispering for him not to be rude.

Kaelie finally leaves and Jace lets out a huge breath of relief. Once she's too far away for her to hear us, we all burst into laughter, sans Jace and Jonathan. Kaelie comes back with an enormous plate of french fries.

Jordan licks his lips hungrily and grabs a handful, stuffing them all in his mouth at once. Raphael grins and grabs the plate in front of him, loading at least half of the fries onto his plate. Jace and Jonathan share the rest. I groan and try to call a waitress over. Turns out, it's Kaelie. _Again. _

"Can I have-" I begin but Kaelie's murderous glare stops me short.

"What crawled up your ass this morning?" I say this and Jordan chokes on his fries laughing. Raphael is doing that 'holding in the laughter' thing again.

"I don't serve people like _you,_" she growls.

"Oh, you mean girls that are prettier than you? It's okay, sweetheart, I know how you feel. Actually, I don't." I throw down the menu and call over a waiter.

"Can I get a vanilla milkshake please?" I smile sweetly at him. He practically falls over his feet trying to get me the milkshake. I sigh. My name really did spread around quickly.

"Wow, Clary," Raphael whistles. "You handled her like a _pro._" I smile my thanks. _  
_

"Thanks," I say. "I've handled... people like her in the past. A lot."

They all laugh and grin. That's when Jace's phone starts ringing...

* * *

**AN: Heey. So... new chapter. Do you like it? Please, once again, review, follow, and favorite. :D**


	3. Fitness and Fakeness

**AN: So school started on Thursday... The PAINNN. So I can't update as often. I'll try to update on weekends, no doubt. But some weekdays, you might get a surprise chapter. Okay. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jace's face lights up happily when his phone rings.

"It's Maia," he stage-whispers to Jonathan.

Raphael is _still _holding in laughter and Jordan's olive skin is turning a deep shade of red. He looks down, embarrassed. Jonathan snickers.

Jace clears his throat dramatically before answering.

"Hey there, Maia," he sings. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

I can hear angry screaming over the phone. Raphael laughs and Jordan slinks down in his seat. Maia is Jordan's girlfriend. Very _overprotective _girlfriend, may I add. I've met her a couple times and she seems nice enough.

"He's here, if you wanna talk to him," Jace's eyes train on Jordan. Jordan's hazel eyes grow wide and he shakes his head frantically.

"He _really _wants to talk to you, Maia," Jace winks at Jordan with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, okay. Here's Jordan." Jace hands the phone over and grins even wider. Jordan flips him off and clears his throat before answering.

"Hey, Maia," he squeaks. More shouting. We're all in hysterics and the whole diner is staring at us: either in awe, or in annoyance.

"No, no, babe, we're just at Taki's," he replies to Maia's outburst.

"Yes, it's just us."

A pause.

"Yes, Clary's here."

All eyes look to me.

"No, I'm not cheating on you with her. She's Jon's sister, babe."

A long pause.

Jordan sighs in relief.

"Okay. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Yeah, yeah, love you too." Jordan hangs up and puts his head in his hands.

In the end, we all turn red with laughter.

"God," Jon coughs, wiping his tears away. "That was funny. Why haven't you broken up with her yet, bruh?"

Jordan looks mock offended.

"Cause I'm _nice,_" he offers. There's a short pause before we all starting laughing again.

"Now _that's _funny," Raphael says.

"Okay," Jonathan starts, trying to get down to business. "Let's talk about the important stuff. Our tour in honor of our album: Nefarious. What are we going to have to teach this one," he jerks his thumb at me, "about it?"

They all suddenly look deep in thought.

"Well, we gotta build an extra room on the tour bus," Jordan suggests. "You can make it as girly as you want."

I glare daggers at him and roll my eyes.

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

They all chuckle and my brother stops first to say something.

"Well, she needs to work out more. If you're going on tour with us, you need to keep up, Clare-bear. You're one of us now."

They all nod. Jonathan must see the fear in my eyes because he gives me an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. We won't be doing it." He gives me a smirk as my eyes grow wider in realization of who he means.

* * *

"No, Izzy!" I yell as she increases the speed of the treadmill that I'm currently running on.

"Come on, Clary! You've gotta keep fit. And besides, I'm getting free VIP tickets to their show if I do this." She bounces on the balls of her feet happily as she speaks.

I roll my eyes at my best friend, exasperated. Isabelle has always been a huge fitness junkie and an even _bigger _fan of the Alicante Shadowhunters. And because Jon is in this band, she uses this as an advantage to drag me to _every single one of their damn concerts._

"Okay," Iz sighs, dissatisfied. She turns the treadmill off and I immediately collapse. She looks down at me and smirks.

"Come on, Clary," she says. "We haven't even started on the weights yet."

* * *

"What?" I can hear Jonathan exclaim over the phone. The walls in my house are basically soundproof but I believe that my brother's voice can still be heard through soundproof walls.

I roll my eyes and go back to sketching the an owl. I'm about to finish up when my brother bursts into my room: again.

I sigh heavily.

"Jonathan. What. The. Actual. Fuck." I get up and put my hands on my hips.

"This is important, Clary."

"I don't care!" I throw my hands up in exasperation. "I just want you to knock."

"No. This is super important."

"Okay. I'm gonna bite. What's important?" I roll my eyes and glower at Jon.

"The band has to ask you... A favor, if you will," he begins, choosing his words carefully.

"Uhh, what?"

My brother takes a deep breath.

"YougottabeJace'sgirlfriendanditwasn'tmyideasodon'tblamemeplease," Jonathan lets out in a huge breath.

I still don't miss a single word, though.

"What?!" I exclaim loudly, audibly rattling my windows.

"The press saw Jace with some chick," he sighs. "She has dark red hair but they didn't see your face. We have to improvise and say it was you. The douche wasn't careful enough with one if his goddamn one night stands."

I shake my head before he's even done speaking.

"Nope," I pop the 'p'. "That's funny. Never in a million years would I EVER-"

"Look, Clary," Jon interrupts. "It's not like this has to be real. It can be as fake as you want it to. But, honestly, we just need you to do this for us."

I pout but give in.

"Okay," I whine. "But only cause I love you guys so much. Excluding the douchebag."

My older brother grins and spins me around.

"Yessssss," he pumps his fist in the air a couple times before running out.

I chuckle as I watch him exit my room. That boy...


	4. Dates and Dress-up

I sift through my closet, making faces at the clothes that I have to throw out.

"I'm confused," my other best friend, Simon, sits on my bed, staring at the clothes flying from my closet. "Exactly why do you need to throw these out?"

I roll my eyes.

"Cause Izzy's taking me shopping for black stuff tomorrow," I smile at Simon from behind my shoulder.

"So if you wanna be in the AS," he begins, slowly. "You have to wear anything that's black or leather, right?"

I nod my head.

He groans.

"That's stupid. Like, really stupid. Like, what the actual hell, Jonathan?"

I grin. I'm trying to keep my head up about this whole Jace thing. We have our first date today. It's just Raphi, JorJor, and Jon spying on us. They sent the date and location of the date to the paparazzi.

"So when's the date with the superstar?" Simon roll his eyes.

I roll my eyes back at him.

"In..." I glance towards the black clock in my room, white and black butterflies surrounding the area around it. "15 minutes! Dammit!"

I run to my closet and grab a black leather romper. I grab a soft wool boyfriend cardigan and pull it over the romper. The cardigan goes to about my knees. I let my, for once, brushed mane of red hair out of its bun. I grab my black flats and don't bother with any makeup apart from eyeliner. I form it into a thick cat-eye and turn to Simon. He's watching me with his mouth wide open. I smirk at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Coming?" I grin. I grab my black leather satchel and sling it over my shoulder.

"Jonathan!" I yell, my eyes squeezed shut.

"What?!"

"I'm ready!" I yell back.

Jonathan's out of his room in the space of 2 seconds. He gives me a once over and smiles.

"We're ready."

But then he rushes back into his room, claiming he forgot something.

On the way out, I grab my black bowl hat (**AN: like a Charlie Chaplin hat, guys. Not a baseball hat.**) and place it on my head.

"Come on, Jonathan!" I groan.

"Are you ready for this?" He yells.

"Whatever," I grumble.

My brother comes out of his room wearing all black, as usual, but he has a camera slung around his neck and sunglasses on his face. He sloppily dyed his hair black. Apparently, he stole some of my makeup and highlighted his angular face _even more. _Jonathan doesn't even look like my brother anymore.

"So?" He raises a dyed eyebrow. "Whaddaya think?"

"You look _great,_" I manage.

"Don't I?"

Jonathan's head turns to Simon.

"Oh, hey Si," he gives a tiny wave.

Simon just keeps staring open-mouthed. Jonathan chuckles and turns around.

"Let's goooo!" he sings and struts out the door.

"Wait," Simon cocks his head to the side. "Is he supposed to be a gay paparazzi guy?"

* * *

We pull up outside Taki's. Simon's in the car behind me and I'm driving my own car.

I open the door and I'm swarmed by paparazzi... again.

"Clary!"

"Over here, Clary!"

"Hey, Clare!"

"Talk to us, Clare-bear!"

"Come on, Redhead!"

"Give us a chance!"

I walk ahead and turn around. I flip them off and smile innocently. Then, I roll my eyes and enter the diner.

I look around for Jace. It's really not that hard to spot him. A crowd of fangirls are swarming him. I sigh heavily as I approach them. Clearing my throat, they all turn around. Their eyes widen when they see me and they back away, restraining themselves from jumping on me like they did to Jace. Jace craves attention; I don't.

I slide into the booth seat opposite Jace. His golden eyes train on me and he grins. The golden boy kisses me from across the table. I can hear the simultaneous gasps from the girls standing beside us.

Jace breaks away and winks. I look to the window and spot flashes from everywhere out there. I can see Jonathan's badly dyed hair from a mile away. He smiles largely at me.

"Hey, babe," Jace smiles, taking my hand from across the table.

"Hey," I blow a kiss to him, getting into character. "What's up?"

He shrugs.

"Just missing you," he looks down, biting his lip bashfully.

I smile sweetly at him and tilt his chin up with my finger. He looks at me, already anticipating my next move. I lean forward and peck him on the lips. I can hear the contented sighs of the girls beside me. _Here we go, Clary._


	5. Kisses and Cameras

Paparazzi begin to flood through the room. Jace's fake goofy smile is wiped off of his face and his golden eyes widen.

"What the actual...?" Jace watches the paparazzi fill up the diner. I can see Jonathan push through the crowd.

"Clary!" he starts yelling. My eyes narrow and I pull myself up, Jace along with me.

"Let's go," I whisper.

Jace nods his head, eyes narrowed suspiciously towards Jonathan. I chuckle and pick up my pace.

"_Clary!_" I can hear my brother sing. The paparazzi crowd follows us out the door. I pull Jace to my car and motion for him to get in.

"I'm driving," he says at the same time that I say, "I call shotgun."

We look up at each other and grin, genuinely grin. I open my door while he opens his and we both slide in. Jace's hand is out, silently asking for the key. I hand it to him without hesitation and he sticks it in the ignition before I can even blink. Jace starts up the car and we back up into a bunch of paparazzi. I wince as I hear someone's camera crack under one of our wheels.

Jace drives down the road at illegal speeds and I draw my knees up to my chest and bury my head inside the space between my knees.

Once I hear Jace laughing, I look up abruptly.

"Well, that was fun," he shoots a grin in my direction. I scowl in return.

"What the actual hell?" I raise my hands up in exasperation.

He chuckles some more.

"Jon had that planned _perfectly_," the golden boy smirks.

"_Planned?_" I yell. My brother is going to die.

"That's what I said, sweetheart," he grins back.

"My brother planned this shit?" I growl, trying to ignore the flutter in my chest when he called me 'sweetheart'.

Jace stops the car in an empty parking lot before he nods, attempting to hold in laughter.

I'm literally about to explode but Jace quickly cuts me off.

With a kiss.

His lips move in sync with mine. What's weird is that I'm kissing him back. I shake my head and attempt to push him away. This just gives him more motivation. What's wrong with this guy? I push his chest harder but he's persistent. His fingers wrap around my waist and I squeeze my eyes shut and attempt to enjoy it.

Instinctively, my fingers weave through his golden hair and tug at it. He moans in my mouth and this wakes me up. I open my eyes and untangle my fingers that were in his hair and pull back.

He opens his eyes once the feeling's gone and he glares at me.

"Why'd you stop?" Jace folds his arms over his chest. I scoff.

"Why'd you start?" I raise my eyebrows, reciprocating the way his arms are positioned.

"I wanted to stop your outburst," Jace shrugs nonchalantly.

"Sure," I mumble. He gives me a small smirk.

"Come on," he starts. "Let's go before your brother accuses me of getting you pregnant or something."

I giggle. _Fucking giggle. _What has this man turned me into?

We drive back to my house and slam the door shut. Paparazzi are flooding my freaking _driveway, _for God's sake.

"Clary!"

"Jace!"

"Let's get some more love from you guys!"

"Jace is gonna cheat on you, Clare-bear!"

I groan when they call me Clare-bear. That used to just be a thing between Jon, the band, Isabelle, and I.

"Wow, they're really on your case, aren't they?" Jace's eyes are burning with anger.

"Yeah, but-"

I stop when Jace charges through the door, swinging blind punches at the paparazzi men. Jonathan's out there, backing up into the side of the house. I roll my eyes and fling open the door.

"Move your butts," I growl at the paparazzi who are getting in my way. I finally reach Jace and carefully place my small hand on one of his broad shoulders. He turns back, just about ready to swing, when he sees who I am. Jace softens up and places a hand on my cheek.

"You okay?" His eyes are scanning my face, worried. I chuckle when I spot Jace's bruised knuckles.

"I think the question is are _you _okay?"

"I'm _fine,_" Jace smiles, looking around. "I think they're all gone."_  
_

I smirk.

"Apart from my brother, that is," I make eye contact with my scared brother, his back still presses against the wall.

It's now Jace's turn to laugh.

"Come on, Jon," he chuckles, trying to recover.

My brother narrows his eyes and inches towards us.

We both laugh in sync and walk towards Jonathan.

"You scared the hell out of me," Jonathan pretends to catch his breath. "Don't do it again, please."

Jace smirks at me.

"No promises," he whispers.


	6. Texts and Trouble

**AN: OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY. I've just had so much homework and... jeez. I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in TWO FREAKING WEEKS. I should've warned you guys and stuff it's just... UGH. I suck. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Love you guysss. :D**

* * *

I sit down on my bed, staring into space. Jace is on my beanbags, playing with a piece of glass.

"What're you doing?" I ask him, turning around.

"Nothing," he mutters absently.

"What's that piece of glass for?"

"Stuff," he replies even more distant.

I sigh, frustrated.

"You're fucking hopeless," I roll my eyes. Flopping back on my bed, I reach for my laptop and go on Facebook. I see Jace with his arm around a gorgeous redheaded girl with sharp, angular features. One who's not two heads smaller than him. One that's his height. One that's not me.

I close my eyes and purse my lips.

"Jace," I whisper, almost silently but deadly.

"What?" He looks up, his brow furrowed. "What's up?"

I shove the screen in his face and take a deep breath. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Don't get so worked up about this, Clary. Come on. Inhale, exhale._

I watch as Jace's face transforms into one of guilt and shock.

"Oh, fuck," he whispers.

I scoff.

"Yeah, that's right 'oh fuck'. Jonathan is going to beat your ass when he finds out, pretty boy."

I stand up, laptop in hands, and walk out the door. To my surprise, Jace doesn't try to stop me.

"Jonathan!" I yell. My voice reverberates around the house.

"What?!" He yells back from his room.

"Get your ass down here. This is important!"

"Language, Clarissa!" MY dad shouts from Mom and his room.

I groan.

"Shut the fuck up, Dad! You can't fucking talk!"

I hear my dad chuckle from upstairs.

"It's funny cause it's not bullshit," he says, walking down the stairs.

I grin at my dad and he grins back. Jonathan then comes running down the stairs, his platinum blonde hair a mess. He glares at me with those bright green eyes, mirroring mine.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" He breathes.

I show him the laptop. His eyes widen as they read the article.

My older brother takes a deep breath.

"Jace! You're in deep shit now, buddy." He quickly strides to my room and flings the door open.

"Hey! Remember to knock next time, brother dearest!" I yell down the hall. I can hear my dad's booming laugh from the kitchen.

"Someone in this house needs to teach him manners," my dad mumbles. This time, it's my turn to laugh.

* * *

"You _what_?" Raphi screams at Jace from across the studio. He's now on his feet, pacing back and forth. "I can't fucking _believe you, _Jace! You knew how bad this was going to affect the band."

"Yeah," Jordan is sat down on the couch opposite from me and Jonathan, arms folded, relaxed. "Not a smart move, dumbass."

"What's her name?" Seb asks, his voice stern and serious for once.

"Seelie," he whispers.

"What kind of fucking name..." Raphi starts on his rant again.

"Raphael," I clear my throat. "Calm your tits and let's think this through properly, okay? Okay."

"Okay," Raphi takes a deep breath.

Sebastian sighs.

"Jace, how could you be so stupid?"

Surprisingly, my brother's been quiet this whole time.

I nudge him in the shoulder.

"You okay, Jon?"

He looks up, his green eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah, yeah," he reassures me a little too quickly. "I'm fine. I'm good."

"Okay," I say a little hesitantly, not believing him.

My phone beeps with a text. I recognize the Legend of Zelda ringtone as Simon. I open the text and read it quickly.

_Just saw Facebook. That dude's a dick. Fix him. Now._

_-S_

I sigh.

_How the hell am I supposed to fix him. Omg, Si, don't put all this shit on me._

_-C_

_Well, one of you needs to fix him. He needs help. ASAP._

_-S_

_Haha, don't beat him up for it, tho. The guys are already doing enough of that._

_-C_

_Good. Praise the Lord. Thank your brother for me, please._

_-S_

_Hmm, I'll think about it. ;)_

_-C_

_Whatever. So, are you guys actually doing any practicing at all?_

_-S_

_Well, we were supposed to until Jace got himself into this fucking mess._

_-C_

_Any new songs? Iz would love it if there were._

_-S_

_Yeah. Working on a song called Feel._ **(AN: Another song by Sleeping with Sirens or SWS. Also really good. GO LISTEN TO IT)**

_-C_

_Ahh. Sounds good._

_-S_

_It is. I mean, I'm the one singing it. ;)_

_-C_

_So modest, Clare._

_-S_

_Hey, that's me. ^_^_

_-C_

_Okay, gtg. Iz wants me to watch you guys on TV. -_-_

_-S_

_Haha, you know you love us. :D Ttyl. Bye, Si._

_-C_

_Bye, Clare-bear. :D_

_-S_

Jordan peers "sneakily" over my shoulder.

"Who ya texting? Your boyfriend?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"No!" I swat Jordan's arm playfully. "No way in hell, JoJo!"

He chuckles.

"Then who?" He raises an eyebrow.

"My best friend, Simon."

"So," he taps his chin with his finger. "Are you guys, like, friends with benefits or...?"

"Hell to the no." I shove Jordan's face away.

"Come on," he says, laughing. "We've got to practice now. We've got that gig on Thursday, remember?"

I sigh.

"Okay. I'll be there in a second. Lemme get some fresh air first."

Jordan shrugs.

"'Kay. We'll be ready in 5."

I walk outside, assuming everyone else is in the practice room. That's when I hear moaning coming from behind the back wall. I peer behind it and there's Jace and Seelie, her hands under his shirt and his hands gripping her butt. I feel like I'm about to puke and I try to make a quick getaway. That's when Jace looks up. His face is shocked.

"Clary?"

* * *

**AN: I know I'm a terrible person so please forgive me. Anyway, once again, please review, follow, and favorite.**

**I love you guys to pieces,**

**-Sosebo**


	7. Asylums and Apple Pie

**AN: I've had an immense case of writer's block. I apologize people. My writing is sucky in this one. Please try to enjoy it anyways. Besides, my really good friend, Ceili, gave me a whole pack of Haribos, just so I could update this chapter. You should go read and follow her stories. Her name is city of divergent stars. Look her up. She's freaking amazing.**

* * *

I choke on air and my feet are glued to the ground. Seelie gives me a look that conveys only anger and annoyance.

"I'll see you later, Jace," she kisses him once again and waves flirtatiously. While this is happening, I fall to my knees, ignoring the pain. For some reason or the other, my heart constricts and my eyes sting with the promise of tears. I start dry heaving. I know, I know. Gross, right? But this is too much for me to bare.

Jace stands over by the wall, dumbstruck. He's staring at me, confused. That's when the tears start pouring. Someone must have heard me for Jonathan, Sebastian, Jordan, and Raphael walk outside.

"Jace, what the hell are-" Raphael is cut short when he sees me on my knees, so close to apparent death.

"Oh my God," Jordan whispers. Jonathan runs to my side in an instant.

"Clary?" His voice sounds watery. I faintly register him shaking my shoulders. "Clare-bear, are you alright?"

I shake my head and black spots start clouding my vision.

"I'm sorry," I hear the golden boy whisper from the wall in front of me. That's the last thing that I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up in a room. A white room. The walls are squishy and so is the floor. My mind faintly registers the word _asylum. _I groan. There's a window in front of me. I can see my parents, Isabelle, and Jonathan. They all look worried for some reason.

"Are you okay, Clarissa?" A loud voice booms over the speakers inside the room. I immediately recognize it as my father's.

I sigh.

"I'm alright, Daddy. What am I doing here?"

I can hear him sigh.

"Well, erm, you had a panic attack, Clarissa."

"My name is Clary, Dad," I groan.

"Fine. Clary. You had a panic attack."

"Are you serious?" I put my head in my hands. "Why?"

"Because of Jace," I can hear Jonathan's voice now. "He was... with Seelie and, for some reason, you had a panic attack."

I sigh, slowly.

"Why am I in an asylum, though?"

"They think that you're dangerous," my mom replies, slowly. "You were really restless in your sleep and they thought that you'd lash out."

"How long have I been out?"

Jonathan seems to hesitate with this question.

"About 3 weeks."

I close my eyes.

"Three freaking weeks. Three weeks and you guys didn't think..."

"Calm down, sweetheart," my mom says. "You're fine. The band has been worried sick, though. Especially Jace."

"Good," I grumble.

"He's even stopped seeing Seelie." This catches me by surprise. My head shoots up and I stare at them.

"Are you serious?"

"Mhhm," Isabelle says, grinning. "He's also been super depressed. You should try and fix him, sweetie. It'll be good for his health."

I roll my eyes.

"Me? Izzy, if you guys can't fix him, how am I supposed to?"

"You'll figure something out." Isabelle winks.

* * *

I'm back in my room, bouncing lightly on my bed while on my laptop. I groan when someone knocks on the door, _very slowly. _

"What do you want, Jon?" I yell.

"It's not Jonathan," a familiar voice says.

I gasp and narrow my eyes.

"_Jace?_"

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Um, no." I scoff. I walk over the the door and lock it.

He groans.

"Please Clary?"

"Um," I tap my chin in mock thought. "Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

I can practically feel Jace's glare through the door.

I chuckle and put an earphone in my ear.

"Go away."

"No."

"Before I call Jon."

I can feel Jace's hesitation.

"Fine," he sighs. "But I will talk to you, Clary. Just when you least expect it."

I roll my eyes.

"Sure, Jace, sure."

* * *

I'm sitting at Taki's with my brother. I have a large beanie on and I'm sipping my Coke nonchalantly.

"Apple pie?" He grins.

I nod, grinning back.

While Jon's ordering the pie, I get a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Clarissa Fray?"

"Um, yeah. Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Mrs. Penhallow."

"Oh! You're Aline's mom, right?"

Aline was my childhood friend. Her, my other friend, Helen Blackthorne, and I were all best friends in 2nd grade. Aline moved to Ontario and Helen move to California. I was so depressed at the beginning of 3rd grade. Well, until I met Isabelle and Simon.

"Yes! I'm glad that you remember me. Aline wanted to come and visit her cousin, who also lives in Brooklyn, but she doesn't know that you still live there. She loves your band as well but she doesn't recognize the lead singer as you. I'd really love it if you could give her a surprise visit and whatnot."

"Oh! Sure. Who's her cousin?"

"His name is Sebastian."

I gasp.

"Like, Sebastian in AS?"

"Mhhm."

"Oh. Then I'll have a surefire chance of meeting her. That's awesome, Mrs. Penhallow. Thanks."

"No, thank you. I'll talk to you later, Clary."

"Nice speaking with you again, Mrs. Penhallow."

I hang up just as Jonathan comes back with the pie. His face is ashen.

"What's up, Jon?"

"I got a phone call. We've got a stalker, Clary."

* * *

**AN: Please follow, favorite, review, and all that jazz.**

**Love you guys to the moon and back,**

**-Sosebo**


	8. Deals and Diners

**AN: Hey there people. :) Just going to say, thank you for both the hate and the love. :D I'm totally serious. The hate makes my story better because I know that people want me to improve it. So thank you to everyone who reviewed. :D Sorry for this really short chapter. Just wanted to get something up for you. Now, let me just say, to those who are confused, I'm sorry. It'll all tie itself together in the end. :) Enjoy, pleaseeee.**

* * *

The guys, Isabelle, Simon, and myself are all gathered around a laptop. We're all nervous about what Jonathan is going to tell us.

"So?" Jordan taps his fingers incessantly on his knee.

"Her name is Celine Wayland. Has anyone heard of her?"

Jace, who's studiously been avoiding eye contact with me for the past week, pales.

"I'm guessing you know her, Jace?" Jonathan raises a pale eyebrow.

Jace nods.

"She's my step-sister."

* * *

"So let me get something straight," Alec, Isabelle's brother and the band manager, clears his throat. "Our stalker is your _step-sister._"

Jace nods his head, rocking back and forth on his heels in front of his best friend's desk.

Alec puts his head in his hands and rubs his temples, painfully.

"Okay," he sighs. "Take care of her since you know her so well."

Before Alec can even finish his sentence, Jace is shaking his head rapidly.

"I refuse. That girl is nothing but trouble."

"How old is she, Jace?"

"She's 14."

"So it'll be easy, right? Just take her out."

"Uh, no," Jace squints his eyes, disbelievingly.

"And why is that?"

"I haven't seen her in 2 years," he explains. Jordan rolls in eyes at Jace and nudges Raphi in the shoulder.

"And so?"

"She was super in love with me when I left," he confesses. "That's why I left."

Jace's description is vague. I make a mental note to try and coax more out of him later.

"Okay," Alec drops his head of the desk. "You deal with her, Jonathan."

Jon, who's been incredibly vague ever since the Seelie situation, only snaps back to attention when he hears this.

"Um, no," he glares at Alec. "Who do you think I am?"

"Charm her or something," Alec groans, muffled by his arms.

"How about I do it?" I stand up and sit on Alec's desk.

Alec's head snaps up and his eyes visibly brighten with an idea.

"How about we have Clary become really good friends with her?" I nod my head, agreeing to the idea. Jace, on the other hand, looks wary.

"I don't like this," he speaks up. "You guys have no idea how dangerous she is."

Alec scoffs.

"She can't be _that _bad," he grins.

"Well," Raphael stands up. "We've got a plan."

* * *

I'm supposed to be meeting Celine at 3 so Jon and I are in the library, doing pointless stuff.

"Are you okay, Jonathan?" I glance up at my brother's tired face and his distant green eyes.

"Mhhm," he closes his eyes.

I narrow mine.

"Don't lie to me, Jon," I raise my eyebrows.

"Fine," his eyes open and they train on me. "Seelie and I... we were a thing. Once upon a time."

"Really?" I gasp. I refrain myself from calling her some _very _vulgar words and stare at Jonathan.

He nods.

"I know what you're thinking," he blinks. "Just don't say it."

"Okay," I reply, slowly. "Does the band know this?"

My brother shakes his head.

I sigh, aggravated.

"You're gonna have to tell them eventually," I bite my lip.

"I know, Clare. I know."

* * *

I sit at the reserved spot in the booth at Taki's. I cup both my hands around the coffee mug and take small sips.

I, somehow, managed to get here without the paparazzi following me. I believe that Jon sidetracked them. Good man.

A girl approaches me. She looks no older than 12 years old. She has dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and freckles dusting her face. Her brown eyes stare at me excitedly.

"Are you Clary Fray?" Her high-pitched voice asks.

I nod.

"And you are?" I reply, putting on a bright smile.

She puts out her hand, shakily.

"Celine Wayland. Nice to meet you."

_Gotcha. _

"Oh, hi!" I grin wider. "Nice to meet you, too, sweetie. You wanna sit with me?"

"Oh my gosh," she gasps. "Are you serious?"

I nod, winking at her.

She squeals and sits down opposite me.

"So, Celine," I take another sip of my coffee. "Tell me about yourself."

She bites her lip and starts talking. I learn that she lives with her father and her little brother. She's, basically, our biggest fan.

I smile throughout the whole conversation, laughing more than once. Celine is a, generally, fun and bubbly person. How could _she _be dangerous?

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite you beautiful people. :D**

**Love ALL of you to the moon and back,**

**-Sosebo**


	9. Eagerness and Envelopes

**AN: OMG I'M SORRY. I caught some writer's block and I think that I died. I haven't updated in almost a month. I'm so sorry guys. But one of my friends gave me an idea for this story so this is what inspired it. Thank you so much for bearing with me as I've gotten my sutff together. Sorry. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

I leave the diner, the rusty doors swinging shut behind me.

Celine is such a sweet girl. I don't even know how Jace can hate on her. It kills me when I remember all of the things that he said about her. None of them seem true. Jace is just overreacting. Bastard.

I walk towards the sleek black car, looking around before I get in. Jonathan's in the driver's seat, tapping his fingers along to one of our newest songs, _Feel_. Egotistical maniac.

He looks over at me when I climb in and grins.

"So, Clare-bear," he says while turning the key in the ignition. "How was it?"

"Jace is stupid," I grumble.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Celine is such a nice person. I just can't _believe _that he'd say stuff like that about her. Actually, it makes sense, considering Jace has his head shoved too far up his ass to even see anything most of the time."

Jon whistles.

"She's really that nice, huh?"

I nod vigorously.

"Then maybe Jace is wrong," my brother shrugs. "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

The whole band is gathered in my living room. Jordan is lazily draped across the sofa, Raphael is sitting cross-legged on the carpet, Jon is standing up, his foor tapping incessantly, and Jace is pacing the room. I'm here, sitting next to Raphi. His fingers are, involuntarily, tracing the winding patterns of the rug beneath him.

"So she wasn't even a little bit intimidating?" Jace looks up at me, his bright golden eyes meeting mine.

I shake my head.

"She was really nice. Like, _super _nice. I, personally, don't think that she'd hurt a fly."

Jace groans.

"This is bad," he mumbles.

"And why would that be?" Jordan speaks up, raising an eyebrow.

"When she's _super nice_, as Clary puts it, this is when her stalker vibes begin to kick in."

"And how would you know this exactly?" Raphael rubs a hand over his face.

"Because," Jace begins. "I've lived with her for a long time. I know what she's like."

"Mhhm," Jon nods his head slowly and sarcastically. "Seeing as you haven't actually made contact with this girl in more than a year, I don't think that you know her very well anymore. We'll just send Clary on another excursion in about a week. Let's see if anything happens then."

I nod, as does the rest of the band, sans Jace of course.

"See Jace?" I turn my head towards him and smile. "I'll be fine. Just you wait."

* * *

I hold up a short red skater dress to my body, and then I hold up a short green skater dress to my body, frowning.

"What's the difference between the two, Isabelle?" I turn around so I can see my best friend, scrutinizing me very closely.

"One's green, and one's red," she smiles.

"I'll look like a walking Christmas tree," I huff.

Izzy just rolls her eyes.

"You'll be _fine. _Now choose one. I'll come back later to do your makeup."

"But we're just going to the coffee shop," I sigh.

"And so? You've _got to _look camera-ready wherever you go. It's the law of celebrity fashion."

Iz walks out of the room before I can even thank her. I sigh and plop down on my large blue bed.

I grab my laptop from on top of my beanbags and start opening Facebook. Before I can actually log in, though, Isabelle comes bursting through the door.

"You've got _mail!_" She sings, plopping the brown manila envelope on top of my bed. I groan as I throw it on my white desk.

"How about I don't open that until later?" I murmur, plopping back down on my bed.

Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Clare."

I think about it before grabbing the envelope again. Isabelle squeals and sits down next to me, bouncing slightly.

I open it slowly, just to draw out the anticipation.

Isabelle almost kills me with her glare until I finally open it.

"What is it, what is it?"

I pull out two pictures. One is of me holding the green dress up to my body and the other one is me holding up the red dress.

Isabelle pales when she sees them.

I turn over one of the pictures and scrawled in messy yet girly handwriting are the words, "Love you so much!" with a sloppy drawn heart at the end, all in freshly used black Sharpie.

"Jace is right," Iz whispers.

"Sure as hell he is."

* * *

**AN: Please follow, favorite, and review, all of you amazing people.**

**Love you guys so deeply that Adele can't roll in it,**

**-Sosebo :)**


End file.
